Al Fin, Ya No Soy Su Sombra
by Samahenoy Phye
Summary: Kaitlin, ha madurado y 6 años despues decide regreasr a su ciudad natal sin saber que ese viaje cambiara su vida por completo.


**Al Fin, Ya No Soy Su Sombra**

Hace ya tanto tiempo que todo esto comenzó que ya no veo la manera de salir de esta situación.

Todas las mañanas me miento a mi misma, diciéndome que esto debe terminar, que esta acabando conmigo, que me hace daño volver esto una y otra vez y sin embargo, cada vez que le veo, me sumerjo de nuevo en él como lo llevamos haciendo desde hace tiempo.

Llevaba ya horas despierta, intentando no pensar en como habíamos llegado a esta situación pero aquel recuerdo no dejaba de acecharme, cada vez que le miraba, cada vez que le besaba y despertaba junto a él.

Recordaba que era la primera vez que la visitaba desde que mi madre, mi nuevo hermano pequeño y yo nos habíamos mudado de Newport para instalarnos en un lugar más tranquilo, esperando comenzar una nueva vida y Berkerley sin duda nos parecía el sitio adecuado.

Había conseguido matricularme en la facultad de William y allí comenzar a vivir de verdad, dejando todo del drama de Orange County atrás. Sin embargo, había algo que nunca dejaría atrás ni aunque yo misma lo hubiera querido y siempre que llegaba esa fecha pensaba en ella, una y otra vez. En los momentos que viví y compartí con ella para luego dejarlos aparcados en un lugar perdido de mi memoria y seguir con mi vida.

En la universidad, deje de ser aquella adolescente sin duda incomprendida y complicada y me labre una personalidad propia, nada que ver con la anterior y sin nadie que me comparase con ella. Mi madre en muchas ocasiones, había recalcado lo orgullosa que estaba de mí y lo orgullosa que ella hubiera estado de mí, sabiendo perfectamente que yo sabría a quien me refería.

Mi relación con ella había cambiado en cierto modo. Claro que seguíamos sin congeniar demasiado, pero al menos ahora hablábamos más y nos veíamos siempre que podíamos.

Ahora me encantaba celebrar las fiestas con ella, sobre todo, por que tendría oportunidad de estar con mi hermano, al que de veras apreciaba y con el que no dejaría que nuestra relación se enfriara.

Toda mi vida había prosperado de una manera inesperada y al mismo tiempo de la forma en la que siempre hubiera querido que fuera.

Tenía una familia sencilla, amigos increíbles, relaciones esporádicas satisfactorias, salidas a fiestas de vez en cuando... todo lo que una universitaria podría querer.

Sin embargo, al cumplir los 21, algo se activo dentro de mi cabeza. Comenzaba a pensar en ella mas de lo que solía hacerlo con anterioridad. A veces, sin darme cuenta pensaba en lo que ella hubiera estado haciendo ahora, en todos los momentos compartidos,… incluso en contadas ocasiones hubiera jurado que la había oído decirme algo o sentir su presencia.

Cuando se lo contaba a mis amigos me solían decirme que se debía a la nostalgia…pero yo aun me pregunto como podría ser que echara de menos a alguien cuando realmente sentía que no la conocía…luego pensé que tal vez se debiese a eso…pese a pasar momentos con ella, no la había llegado a conocer lo suficiente y que tal vez había llegado el momento en saber más cosas sobre ella y aumentar mis conocimientos.

Le pregunté a mi madre si aun mantenía relación con los Cohen, a parte de esporádicos encuentros con Kirsten.

Cuando llegaron las vacaciones de verano, decidí regresar a casa, en vez de hacer el viaje que tenía previsto con mis amigos a Europa. Más tarde me arrepentí de esa decisión puesto que, desde luego hubiera sido mucho más fácil y liberador por mi parte sin me hubiera parado a pensar en lo que debía hacer con lo que me ocurría en vez de meterme de cabeza, como hacía siempre.

Ella se sorprendió bastante ante la pregunta.

Hacía tiempo que no veía a los Cohen, concretamente desde la boda de Seth y Summer hacía tres años y no me había molestado en mantener el contacto.

Poco sabía de ellos aunque era cierto que Seth y Summer se habían mudado a algún lugar de Boston y esperaban un hijo; Taylor era una importante diseñadora en una firma de Nueva York y se había comprometido con un periodista de la ciudad, tras romper con Ryan definitivamente después de otro intento e ignoraba si aun mantenían el contacto, aunque Kirsten opinaba que sí.

Ryan había sido el que se había mantenido de alguna forma más alejado de los Cohen. Era cierto que aun los veía de vez en cuando y que visitaba a Seth y Summer siempre que podía pero su trabajo hacía que se mantuviera ocupado durante un determinado período de tiempo.

Hacía muy poco le habían ascendido a jefe de arquitectura y ese nueve puesto era el que le mantenía alejado de su vida social.

Tuvo curiosidad por saber a que venían tantas preguntas de pronto y ésta aumentó cuando le comenté que deseaba visitar Newport durante un par de semanas.

Procuré esquivar lo mejor que pude sus preguntas sobre mi repentino deseo de regresar a ese lugar y, pocos días después estaba deshaciendo las maletas en uno de los hoteles de allí que me podía permitir.

De nuevo volví a tener esa sensación que había tenido 6 años atrás, cuando a punto de cumplir los 15 años, había regresado a Newport para estar con mi familia, siendo parcialmente consciente del estado en que estaban las cosas por allí.

No era exactamente como regresar a casa, ya que aquel lugar había dejado de serlo años atrás. Era más bien como volver a sentirme aquella niña que trataba de escapar de un modo u otro de la sombra que se hacía más grande a mi paso. Sólo que esta vez no tenía nada de lo que escapar o al menos eso era lo que veían todos.

Recorrí todo los lugares que me sonaban familiares, incluyendo la antigua casa de los Cohen, y la mía. Incluso decidí pasarme a visitar la casa de los Roberts y saludar al Dr. Roberts, quien, extrañamente estaba en casa.

Una hora más tarde, recibí un mensaje de mi madre, lo que no era de extrañar puesto que, antes de emprender el viaje me había dicho que me informaría de cualquier cosa de la que se enterara.

Una vez en el hotel de nuevo, escuché el mensaje que había dejado en el contestador de mi móvil.

Decía que no había sido la única que se había ido a Newport, puesto que, según Kirsten, Ryan también había cogido un par de días libres y se había marchado hasta aquí, por lo que no me sorprendiera si lo veía merodeando por aquí.

El mensaje me había servido de advertencia, puesto que un par de días mas tarde, me encontré a Ryan mientras estaba observando la playa desde el muelle.

Por lo visto, a él también le había entrado nostalgia y había decidido pasar unos días por aquí. Quedamos para cenar esa noche y nos quedamos hablando en el restaurante durante horas.

A la mañana siguiente, algo en mi cabeza me decía que no debería volver a quedar con el, que lo más prudente era terminar con aquello antes de que empezara y me marchase a casa.

Mas, decidí aceptar su invitación a comer, que luego se convirtió en otra para cenar y continuamos viéndonos en los siguientes 9 días.

De pronto, una mañana canceló una de nuestras citas para comer en una marisquería y no volví a verle en la siguiente semana.

Me extrañó mucho su repentino cambio de parecer. Ambos habíamos cambiado en los últimos años y parecía que le agradaba mucho el cambio que se había producido en mí y desde luego no parecía incómodo en mi presencia, si no todo lo contrario; entre nosotros fluía una comodidad y confianza hasta entonces desconocida y sinceramente me había gustado verle de nuevo, por lo que le busque donde pude, incluso llamé a mi madre para saber si ella podría saber algo, pero tampoco tenia idea de lo ocurrido.

Sin embargo, pronto me di cuenta de que tendría que marcharme, así que decidí hacer lo que hacía tiempo que no hacía.

Me dirigí al cementerio y tras dar un par de vueltas encontré lo que había venido a ver….o más bien, a quien había venido a ver.

Su lápida estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que en su funeral, sin ni siquiera denotar ninguna marca del transcurso del tiempo.

Pude leer con claridad:

_Marissa Anna Cooper_

_18 de julio de 1988 – 5 de junio de 2006_

_Querida hermana e hija_

_Que siempre se entregó_

_A quienes más quería_

_Sin pedir nada a cambio_

Recordé haber escuchado esas mismas palabras de la boca de su madre ese mismo día mientras lloraba. Pero ella no. No sabía exactamente por que. Pero ella no lloró. Ni al día siguiente. Ni a la semana siguiente. Ni al mes siguiente. Sin saber porque.

Debajo de la inscripción, había un ramo de flores jóvenes colocadas con cuidado y no dude de quien serían.

De pronto, pensé en donde podía estar.

Me dirigí a la playa y le vi allí, sentado en la arena, observando las olas ir y venir.

Caminé hacia él lo mas despacio y silenciosamente que pude pero en algún momento, debí de hacer ruido porque se giró hacia mí y no me quitó ojo hasta que me senté a su lado.

No recuerdo si dije algo o él dijo algo, pero sí que poco después me encontraba llorando, rodeada por sus brazos, sollozando lo mucho que la echaba de menos, mientras él inclinaba su cabeza sobre la mía.

De nuevo, no lograba recordar que ocurrió después hasta verme a mí misma dos horas más tarde en su cama mientras él me besaba sin para recorriendo sus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

Recuerdo que a la mañana siguiente, el ya se había ido sin dejar ningún rastro mas que una nota de despedida y dos días después, yo misma regrese a casa.

Sabía que no se volvería a repetir de nuevo y pensé que no le volvería a ver de nuevo.

Pero de nuevo me equivoque al sorprenderle apenas dos semanas antes de mi regreso a la facultad.

De nuevo acabamos juntos en la cama y fue así comenzó este ciclo interminable.

Cuando llevábamos un mes de encuentros, susurro su nombre mientras dormía tras habernos acostado. Marissa.

Entonces lo supe. No estaba conmigo por mi, si no que de alguna manera, yo era la visión que el tenía de mi propia hermana mayor si hubiera alcanzado mi edad.

Estaba tan furiosa que me marché de su apartamento en mitad de la noche y me negué a verle de nuevo en varias semanas pese sus intentos de mantenerse en contacto conmigo.

Aunque mi enfado no duró mucho y poco después, volví con él.

Cualquiera que supiera lo mismo que yo de la persona con la comparte su vida, ni siquiera se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza regresar con ella. Pero había algo más. Yo también le necesitaba. Pese a hablar con el de ella de vez en cuando, sobre sus gustos, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos y sus experiencias, se sentía de alguna forma más unida a ella cuando estaba con él. Y aunque sabía que él me utilizaba con el mismo fin, intenté vivir con ello. Pensando que tal vez cuando se levantaba por las mañanas y regresaba a mi lado, la veía a ella en mí y no a mi misma.

O eso pensaba.

Nuestra relación avanzó y duró un año y medio más pese a las negativas de mi madre ante nuestra relación.

Y así es como he llegado a este punto.

Hoy me quedado despierta mientras él duerme a mi lado.

Hoy me he dado cuenta que ya no quiero seguir con esto, pues necesito más de él que el simple hecho de recordarle a ella.

Parece darse cuenta de que no duermo, porque se gira hacia mí y abre los ojos.

Me pregunta que me pasa.

Al principio dudo en responder.

Él me acerca más a él y me lo vuelve a preguntar esta vez, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Yo le respondo que ya no puedo seguir más con esto, seguir conformándome con lo que tenemos.

Me pregunta por que.

Me siento en la cama y le digo lo que pienso. Le digo que no puedo seguir estando con el porque no quiero seguir siendo mi hermana para el.

El se sienta a mi lado. Extiende su mano y colocándola en el mentón, hace que le mire de nuevo. Me pregunta porque habría yo de seguir siendo ella, si le gusta tal como soy.

Yo le digo que se que se solo esta conmigo porque le recuerdo a ella, pero que debe saber que jamás seré como ella y que no quiero pretenderlo mas.

Él sonríe y dice que le parece bien, que debería ser yo misma.

Yo le pregunto si de verdad querría seguir conmigo si lo hiciera.

El me mira, me besa tiernamente y me responde que hace ya mucho tiempo que dejo de verme como mi hermana y empezó a verme a mí tal como soy. Que no querría que fuese de otra manera y que hacía tiempo que dejo a mi hermana atrás. Me pregunta por qué aun pensaba eso.

Yo lo digo lo que oí aquella noche antes de nuestra primera y última ruptura.

El me dice que fue esa la ultima noche que dejo de verla a mí como ella. Que soñó con ella y que le pidió que cuidase de mí. Que él le prometió que jamás me dejaría y que hasta entonces seguiría cumpliendo su palabra. Y que fue esa noche cuando despertó y yo ya no estaba a su lado, por escucharle nombrarla

Yo escucho paciente hasta que termina.

Me dice que deberíamos volver a dormir, y descansar para el día que nos espera mañana. Hemos quedado con mi madre para hacerle ver que nuestra relación será duradera aunque hay algo en su plan que me dice que tal vez no vaya a salir como el esperaba, tenemos fe en que lo comprenda después de todo, soy su hija.

Nos volvemos a incorporar en la cama y el me abraza, colocándome sobre su pecho.

Me desea buenas noches y me sonríe antes de quedarse dormido.

Yo me quedo dormida poco después de él. Esa noche sueño con Marissa. Ella me sonríe y me dice que se alegar de que le haya encontrado.

Por fin he dejado de ser su sombra, aunque ni siquiera lo haya pretendido.

FIN

* * *

Dejame reviews con vuestras opiniones, besos a todos. 


End file.
